


Ruining Hermione

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Families, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Manipulation, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Revenge, Rough Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Scorpius learns a secret about the head boy and feels no guilt destroying him driving him to his own death. Her parents still deny her into their bed. To relieve some stress she ruins another relationship only to find out about a secret affair.





	Ruining Hermione

Draco should've known better when he told his daughter no upon entering his bed. Entering the bed he shared with her father. Scorpius didn't wait long after being told no. She determined to sleep with everyone at Hogwarts without fail. No one was safe and sometimes she raped those who would deny her. When she got bored of Hogwarts she moved on to other families. First the Potters, then the Weasleys, followed by the Lupin, the Notts next, and lastly she slept with all of her cousins. She had even gotten Andromeda and Bellatrix pregnant. Draco didn't know how and didn't understand why his daughter was whoring her life away. Draco never understood exactly how many children Scorpius had but she had always been careful about impregnating others.

☆☆☆☆

"So, who is you latest conquest now, Scorp?" Albus Severus asked seeing her eyes wander. She had already slept with his sister. He wondered who was next.

"I have to visit Andy and Bella, they have my beautiful sons. Lupin was fun, I've been thinking of adding him to my collection. I still have a few marriages to ruin. The list is so long sometimes," Scorpius asked.

"So who is next on your list?"

"Since Fred's death I think George needs a little fun. Teddy will have a special room in Malfoy manor. Bella has promised to move in. I will get my father and mother one way or another. I'll carry their children. If my great-grandfather was alive I'd have his children too. No one is as beautiful as a Malfoy. So can I spend break with you?" Scorpius asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why you've determined to break apart my family. Next thing I know I'll be added to your Harlem."

"Is that an offer my sweet Al?" Scorpius said pushing herself against her best friend. She left nothing to the imagination. Her skirt was too short and she never wore panties and her shirt was too low cut giving everyone a very clear view of her breasts.

"You know my answer, Scorp," Al said with a sigh. "Seems like you have a Ravenclaw drooling over you," Al pointed out.

"He's too old for my tastes but you know it's been a few months since the first years started. Tell me, who should I be this time as I visit them all?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Head boy, my father, headmistress Mcgonagall, your father, or even your mother. Of course their is my mother, my sister, and my brother. Lupin, your sons, the list is endless."

"What did the head boy do to you, Al? I'll destroy him," Scorpius warned.

"He didn't do anything," Al said looking away. Scorpius frowned. 

"Albus Severus Potter, you may deny my advances for now but you know full well you are mine and I will never give up what is mine. I'll ruin your family and then I'll ruin you. I'm possessive and no one will ever hurt you. I'll pay a visit to the head boy before I ruin his reputation," Scorpius said kissing Al on the cheek.

"This is very different from the Scorpius I knew a year ago," Al commented with a groan.

"True but Scorpius a year ago finally found out what it meant to ruin a Potter. You're next on my list Albus Severus I'm just waiting until you're willing."

☆☆☆☆

"Can I help you with something Ms Malfoy?" the head boy asked her sweetly.

"What did you do to Al? Don't lie or I'll force the truth from you," Scorpius said pushing the boy against the wall roughly.

"I didn't do anything he didn't want. He came to me so I treated him the way he deserved to be treated. Potter's are so easy and addicting. I shoved my cock in his ass as he screamed little the pretty slut he is. He was so tight he bleed. He cried like a whore and I paid him a good amount before I left him in the hall naked. I've been meaning to visit him again. Who doesn't want to fuck a Potter?" Scorpius shoved him against the wall harder.

"Is that so? You'll regret touching what's mine. I'll make you my whore," Scorpius said vanishing his clothing as he was stark naked. They were in a semi busy hall the chances of someone finding them high. "You'll be my slave. You'll beg for me to stop prettily." Scorpius shoved her fingers in his ass she wasn't gentle. When he pushed against her to make her move she slapped him. "You're going to thank me for this." She would get a thank you if it was the last thing she did.

☆☆☆☆

"Have you heard what happened to the Head Boy? As soon as he graduated he committed suicide. He was naked and hung from a rope. There was a note in his collar that explained his crimes and the words carved into him calling him all sorts of horrible things. It was obvious he committed suicide. Despite all the torture there was no doubts the death was self inflicted," Draco said at the breakfast table a few days after summer started.

"He got what he deserved. He raped my best friend before forcing himself on the rest of the school. First and second years mostly. All year and they were traumatized. I doubt they'll ever recover from the pain. Some will never be able to have sex again. He was rough and liked to break his toys," Scorpius said. Her voice was cold though. Malfoy Manor was a place full of secrets that never left. She told her parents everything to the worst of the worst. She would be considered the next Dark Lord if anyone cared or learned it was her.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked her demanding answers.

"Well, I've been trying to have your babies for years now and when that didn't work I had to find something else to fill my desires. Ruining lives is such fun. I forced him to be my slave. I collared him and he answered my every call. When I wanted sex no matter where we were he'd please me. You wouldn't imagine how many times he was caught having sex with me in public places. My favorite was after dinner when I fucked him in the great hall in the headmistress chair," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"How did you get away with that one?"

"Easily. He started his own Harlem of first years. He'd visit them in the night after curfew and fuck them until the boys were bloody and the girls were sobbing messes. Every first and second year was visited several times a day. Never getting peace never knowing when he'd show up."

"You're a bitch," Draco spat at her but Lucius looked impressed and she knew the look of desire.

"Ah mummy, this is all your fault. If only you'd keep my attention I wouldn't have to fuck the entire population. If divorce existed the rate would be high. Instead no one has happy marriages anymore. I've used so many people as so many others. Parents, children, those in power, I ruined them all for my mummy and daddy. I just want them to take care of me and fill me with their seed until I'm bursting full and have your children. Grandpa, please. I need your large cock inside be, stretching me, filling me with your come until I can no longer walk. Don't you want more children? Who better to have them than your daughter. I'll do anything for you," Scorpius begged.

"Scorpius, I love you, we both do, but not in the same way I love your mother. I am more interested in the male race and you can continue whoring your entire life away but our bed isn't a place for you," her father explained for the millionth time. It wasn't the answer she wanted of course. She floo'd to the Potter residents. She needed something to do and she couldn't deal with her failure with her parents. She'd get her way eventually.

☆☆☆☆

"Scorp? What are you doing here?" Al asked seeing her enter through the floo.

"What's new, who's lives can I ruin today?" Scorpius asked. He could sense the cold anger in her.

"Well, Ginny, Dad, and Ron all went out leaving aunt Hermione to watch over us," Al said.

"Perfect, probably best if you stay in your room for the rest of the day," Scorpius said as she changed into one of the Weasley twins.

☆☆☆☆

"Fred?" Hermione asked looking up from her book. "You died?" Hermione looked very unsettled. It was perfect for Scorpius. She wasn't in the mood for gentle.

"Fred did but I'm here. I doubt Ron knows how to treat a woman of your standards, perhaps I can remind you," Scorpius said smirking.

"George, I'm babysitting Harry's kids. We can't have sex in his house when the children are home. We promised to never again since Fred died," Hermione whispered.

"Well, then I'll make sure no one remembers this," Scorpius said. She hadn't known Hermione and the twins had an affair but it seems as that was the truth. Scorpius George pushed Hermione onto the couch after removing and bookmarking her book. He removed her clothes before undoing his own. Scorpius had been with a lot of men and women alike and Hermione while not something to write home about and while quite plain was something that she didn't exactly expect to see. Hermione had her own sort of beauty.

Scorpius didn't wait before roughly pushing George's cock into Hermione making the woman scream out in pleasure. She had long ago learned the more basic ones were beasts in bed. Not George took control and brutal while taking Hermione. Scorpius left bruises, bite marks, and scratches that drew blood. Hermione seemed to love the rough sex. Scorpius held out to avoid coming while she continued to fuck Hermione through her orgasm. Scorpius had a lot of control during sex for how she was always having sex. She was a sex addict to be honest. Hermione's voice was nearly raw after her fifth orgasm. Scorpius heard others coming home before she shouted her own orgasm so they could be found. She loved ruining lives.

"What the fuck 'mione?" Ron asked walking into the library. "What the fuck George?!" Ron shouted at Scorpius.

"You don't know how to treat her, right of course. It's kinda hard to push a boat with a rope," Scorpius said smirking. Ginny was aware this wasn't George it was the person who personally decided to ruin her entire life. She left not even caring anymore. She couldn't.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron shouted. Harry took the chance to leave.

"It means you suck at sex and you can't pleasure your wife. What kind of pitiful person are you?" Scorpius asked before walking out still naked. She heard screaming from behind her as she got dressed outside of the library and made her way to Al's room.

☆☆☆☆

"You had fun," Al mentioned when she entered his room before turning back into her actual self.

"I didn't know Hermione and the twins had an affair before any how. Maybe I'll do something about that, or not. I don't really care. Do you know where your sister is?" Scorpius asked laying next to Al. While she always talked about making him hers and it was true but she never pushed her limits with him. Albus Severus would eventually become hers. He was already hers.

"Lily lives with Uncle Bill now since your help on ruining his marriage. Is Aunt Hermione losing her marriage too?"

"I meant your older sister not the slut of your sister I've already fucked raw on several occasions," Scorpius said with an eye roll.

"I don't have another sister, Scorp," Al said looking over at her in concern.

"Ugh, I'll go deal with Harry," Scorpius said with a sigh before turning into Al's younger sister Lily to walk around the house undetected.


End file.
